1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machine that performs washing and/or drying, and more particularly, to a laundry system that is capable of commercially operating the machine that performs washing and/or drying.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a laundry machine is a machine that is capable of doing laundry through washing, rinsing, and spin-drying processes. The laundry machine may be generally classified as a washing machine that performs only washing or a drying machine that performs only drying. In recent years, a complex laundry machine that is capable of performing both washing and drying has been widely used. Based on the direction in which laundry is put into the laundry machine, the laundry machine may be also classified as a front loading type laundry machine and a top loading type laundry machine.
Based on the purpose of use, on the other hand, the laundry machine may be classified as a household laundry machine or a commercial laundry system. The household laundry machine is installed in a house for doing laundry belonging to family members residing in the house. On the other hand, the commercial laundry system includes a plurality of laundry machines generally installed in a laundry. A customer who wishes to do laundry may use the commercial laundry system through his/her payment of predetermined laundry charges.
The commercial laundry system is manufactured for an owner of the laundry, seeking to make large profits. For this reason, it is required for the commercial laundry system to be designed with high durability and safety. In addition, it is required for the commercial laundry system to be designed such that the owner of the laundry makes large profits by the commercial laundry system. Consequently, there is a fundamental necessity for an apparatus and method for controlling the commercial laundry system to maximize profits of the owner of the laundry.